In the Dark
by Stormy Feather
Summary: Lexi Volturi gets sent off to America to live with her mother's side of the family.  When there is a boarding school involved and a race, Will Lexi be able to adapt? Or will she fall in the clutches of another evil named Matt?


**This is my story I dreamt about one night so I decided to write it. I know the first chapter ain't all that great but I promise awesomeness later on.**

**Please read and review**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>As I looked out the window of the plane, the bright blue color of the Pacific Ocean disappeared into the green of American land. My hand clutched my passport as I felt my heart race. The pilot came over the intercom welcoming the passengers to America and that we will be landing in twenty minute... blah blah blah. The truth was, I was nervous. Nervous to meet my mother's side of the family, i could not stop my hands from shaking. The plane touched down in New York and I was soon walking through the airport to my layaway terminal. The family lived in a small New Jersey town in the country where the population is a tiny bit more than 800 people.<p>

I came upon the terminal and gave my ticket to the flight attendant. I was very tired and just wanted to get there so I could sleep. I missed my family back in Italy already as I clutched my pendant in my empty hand. Feeling my heart racing in my chest, I looked around maybe trying to decipher a way back to Italy. That thought was quickly shattered as the announcer came on the intercom... and I had a one way ticket to New Jersey.

I boarded the plane - which was very small - and took my seat next to a rather quiet boy who wore fancy looking clothes listening to in mp3 player. His eyes were a really light shade of blue and almost whimsical to stare at but I quickly averted my eyes away. The hostess came over and told him to turn off the music player until we were in the air. He let out an annoyed sigh and shut it off shoving the device into his pocket. The hostess gave a warm smile and walked away down the aisle to check the overhead luggage and other passengers. He looked over at me and shifted lightly before speaking

"Going home?" he asked softly. I glanced at him then shook my head

"No... well,yes. Kinda." I replied. His expression seemed a little confused so I illiterated "I'm leaving home for another home... moving really," I looked into the aisle before he spoke again

"Where are you coming from?" I wrung my hands together and played with my passport

"Italy, small town going to a small town." I seen him nod from the corner of my eye.

"My name is Matt." he offered me his hand. I looked at it for a second then took it

"Lexi," Matt gave me a smile and I felt my heart soar a little.

"So... Lexi, what are you doing in America?" He asked as the plane started to climb down the runway.

"Um... My father thought it was a good idea to come and meet my mom's side of the family. The family I was raised in... is kind of brutal. He just wants me to be safe I guess," I told him bluntly

"So your parents aren't together. That kind of sucks," he pulled the blind on the window. I shrugged

"I don't know all the details. All I know is, mom left him while pregnant with me and pretended we were both dead so he wouldn't come find us. Well a family member found out and came after us. Mom had to give me up, papa didn't like the fact that he came after me and mom. He took care of me with the promise I would return back to her whenever I pleased." I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was spilling out my life's story out to this total stranger. I had to stop myself before I said something I will regret later

"So your coming back home on your own will?" I looked over at him and shrugged

"Somewhat. I really don't want to leave papa back home, but then I do want to see my other family so I am on a 50/50 basis." Letting out a sigh, I felt Matt shift in his seat as the plane started to race down the runway. My stomach churned as the plane lifted into the air making me sink in my chair. I just told a guy I don't even know my life story.. I decided I should stop while I am ahead.

The next thing I know, I am woken up by Matt shaking my shoulder. I had fallen asleep and shifted onto his shoulder. Jumping up I noticed the plane had landed I rubbed my eyes and looked at him

"Oh, I am so sorry." I said inbetween a threatening yawn

"That's alright. I knew you were tired but we need to get off the plane." he told me. I looked out the window of the plane and noticed nothing but cloud cover. Great...

I stood up and walked off the plane with my carry-on. Matt came beside me inside the terminal and slipped me a piece of paper. I stopped and looked at him

"In case you ever need to talk to someone, or when you get a cell phone and learn how to text we can talk all night if you want." he said. I looked at the paper and seen the phone number before looking up at him

"Thank you, Matt." he nodded and walked ahead of me. I walked behind him and we left the terminal. When I exited, I seen a group of three standing with a sign that had my name on it. A girl with curly black hair, another girl with mahogany hair and a guy with huge muscles and black curly hair. I walked up to them and let my bag drop to the floor

"Well... I'm home." I said exhausted. They took turns giving me hugs

"Welcome home, I'm Bella and this is Emmett and Emilie." The brunette girl introduced the other two.

"Is... My mom here somewhere?" I asked looking around but an awkward silence was the only thing answering me. Emilie had cleared her throat

"She couldn't make it today. She is on the road right now," she answered. I looked up at her

"On... the... road?" I was confused. Where was she going? Why was she on the road?

"Your mom.. Jenny.. is very busy these days. When she found out you were coming home, she started working very hard." Bella tried to ease my nerves

"What does she do?" I asked while we started walking. All of a sudden an upbeat country song came over the radio. Emilie stopped and a smile played on her lips

"Lex, you hear that song playing?" she said and looked over at me. I nodded silently, "That's your mom." I felt my body freeze over. My mother was a singer, a country singer. I stood there listening to the sweet voice. When the song was over, we left the airport and went to the house.

The house was large, with a dark mahogany wood trim. A brunette woman came out along with a short, pixie like girl trailing behind her. I felt even more nervous than I did on the plane ride, but the jet lag was starting to get to me and I yawned.

"Welcome Lexi," the woman said before hugging me "I'm glad you came over safe."

I hugged her back instinctivly and made myself smile genuinely.

"Thank you," I whispered and picked up my bags and went into the house. Bella shown me my room and left me to unpack my bags.

The next morning, I was woken up to Bella shaking me

"Lexi, it's time to wake up. We have to get registered in school." she said. I opened my eyes and seen her dressed in a dark navy blue jacket and khaki pants with a white undershirt. I rubbed my eyes and sat up

"Like high school?" I blinked a few times

"Kinda, it's a private boarding school." she replied and handed me a uniform. "Emmett is taking you to school today, it's really nice. You'll like it." I took the uniform and she left me to get dressed.

Once dressed, I went down and met Emmett at his jeep. He held the door open for me, I blushed and got into the monstrous vehicle. We drove down to the school in silence. He parked and turned to me

"Well, we're here. I'll take you to the main office," he said and got out of the jeep. I followed him close

As we neared the main building, I noticed a different looking building nearby. I could hear shuffling and snorts of something in there

"Emmett, what's in that building?" I asked. He didn't stop but kept walking

"Horses. Everyone gets assigned one through a race." he spoke. I stopped frozen. I never been around a horse before.

What was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p>There's the first chapter. Sorry it sucks but it will be better later on<p>

Please click the review button below


End file.
